A Thunderbird's Tale
by TheQueenMother
Summary: FINISHED There is a new girl in Bayville and she has the X-Men and Brotherhood fighting over her. Who will win? Will she get a say? Reposted from 3 years ago.
1. 1

**A Thunderbird's Tale**

By Sara Dillon

2001

Author's note: I'm not gonna try to place a German accent on Kurt. We all know he's German so just imagine it's there. Come on I'm in Japanese not German and there's not a lot of German's chillin' around me that I know their accents. :P J Thanks

Mary Ann Sparks looked around the large entry hall to Bayville High School. She had 15 minutes to find her homeroom class. All around her students were talking and moving off toward awaiting classes. She sighed heavily and shifted her books to her other arm. It was obvious she really didn't fit in. She started down the large hall trying to avoid anyone's eye while looking for her homeroom.

The typical groups were everywhere. Preps, jocks, nerds, Goths, band geeks, and the people that didn't fit in any of the above. She turned a corner and a group of five students stood in front of an open locker, talking. The, the tallest guy had on red tint sunglasses and leaned heavily against the next few lockers, asleep. The red headed female that stood to his left was rummaging around in the locker. The other three were a little shorter and looked younger. One held a skateboard. He was dark skinned and had a big smile on his face. There was a brunette haired girl beside him with a look of disgust on her face. Mary Ann thought that the girl was in the wrong group by the way she looked and reacted to whatever was going on. The final member of the group caught Mary Ann's eye. He was about her height, maybe taller with mousy brown hair. His face was soft and, at that moment, he was laughing. She couldn't quite place it but something was different about him. About all of them in fact.

She kept on walking a few feet the stopped and looked at her watch. 10 minutes. She looked at her class schedule and then at the nearest room. Her room was 234. The closest room was 107. A locker behind her slammed shut and she saw the group she'd just passed start to disperse. She panicked and ran up to the mousy haired boy.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Yeah?" he turned and smiled at her.

"Um. Do you know where room 234 is?"

"Oh yeah. I'm heading that was. You new here?"

"Kinda. Yeah."

"That's cool."

Mary Ann smiled and followed the young man as they headed off.

"My name is Kurt Wagner. What's yours?"

"Mary Ann Sparks. Are you German?"

"Yeah. Was it the accent?"

"A little." Mary Ann smiled softly.

"Hey Kurt! Hurry home after school. We have training!" a male voice called from behind them. Kurt stopped and turned.

"Sure Scott. I will." Kurt turned again and they continued on.

"That's Scott. He's cool if not a little bit of a goody goody."

Mary Ann laughed softly and Kurt's smile grew.

"Did your parents really let you get that tattoo?" Kurt asked

"What?"

Kurt looked down at Mary Ann's wrist. There was a green and black snake wrapped around her right wrist. Its head was in her palm.

"That tattoo around your wrist."

"Oh this? I don't have parents. They abandoned me. So it didn't really matter if they said yes or not."

"Where are you staying then?"

"I, um, don't really know yet."

They turned a corner and a bell rang. Mary Ann looked at her watch. 5 minutes. She looked down the hallway as people walked into their homerooms. The busy hall quickly cleared and Mary Ann and Kurt walked by.

"Here it is. I'm down the hall two rooms. Meet me after and I'll see if I can direct you in the right direction."

"Ok. Thank you so much. Or should I say danke?"

Kurt laughed again as Mary Ann walked into the class.

Ororo could you come here a minute?

Ororo Munroe stopped the raincloud she was playing with and stood up. The doors to the greenhouse opened with the wind and Ororo, or Storm, seemed to float out of the room.

"Yes Professor?" she asked as she walked into the large living room,

"Nothing extreme but I feel a new presence at Bayville. She's strong willed and has suppressed her powers but I don't want her to fall into the wrong hands.

"Of course. Shall I go now?"

"Yes, please."

Ororo nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

"Students quiet down for a minute. We have a new student."

Mary Ann looked around the crowded room nervously. This was not her place. It seemed that the homerooms assignments were grouped by social type here at Bayville, not last name. She was stuck with one of the jock/prep groups.

"This is Mary Ann Sparks. She moved here from… where dear?"

"Um, Indiana."

"Indiana," the teacher repeated to the class.

Mary Ann looked out over the students and wished she could just disappear. No one was paying attention to the teacher or her, which was to her advantage. She looked for a place to sit where she'd be comfortable for however long she was here. The only place that was open was with the guy who had yelled at Kurt earlier. Scott was it. The one with sunglasses She maneuvered through the others and approached Scott's table.

"Can I sit here?" she asked softly.

Scott looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I'd enjoy the company."

Mary Ann smiled and sat down. She put her notebook and folder on the table and fell silent. The conversations in the class stopped as the announcements came on. Half was through the door to the class flew open and a girl about Mary Ann's height stormed in. She had on a black skirt and small black top with a green see through shirt over it. She wore black boots and gloves. She flipped her brown, shoulder length hair out of her face and Mary Ann saw a streak of white mingled with the black. She smirked at the teacher and headed toward Mary Ann and Scott.

"Nice of you to show Rouge," Scott said out of the side of his mouth.

"Thanks for waiting on me," Rouge whispered back. Mary Ann noticed her heavy Southern accent and amazingly pale skin. A few of the men in the class turned to look at Rouge. She sneered at them and they quickly turned back around.

The announcements stopped and the classroom was once again engulfed in noise. Rouge looked at Mary Ann and turned to Scott. "Who's the new girl?"

"This is Mary Ann Sparks. She just moved here from Indiana. She's a…"

"Sophomore," Mary Ann answered.

Rouge nodded. She crossed her arms over her check and closed her eyes.

"Nice tattoo," a male voice said from behind her.

"Go away Todd," Scott said.

Mary Ann turned and saw a scrawny, disgusting young man about her age. He smelled horrid and his actions gave him toad like qualities.

"Aw come on Summers. I just wanna talk to the new girl," he said as he moved about nervously.

"Fine." Scott sighed and lowered his head to go back to sleep.

"So like I was saying, nice tattoo."

"Thank you," Mary Ann said softly, trying not to look in his pale green face.

"You like snakes?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"What about toads?"

"Um well…"

"I see. It's ok I guess."

At that moment a bell range and people started to get up and leave. Mary Ann silently thanks someone above and gathered her stuff. She pulled out her schedule and pushed passed Todd. She followed to students into the hallway and looked around for Kurt. He came into sight down the hall and waved at Mary Ann.

"So you survived homeroom?" he asked.

"Kinda. Not the best thing in the world but it could have been worse."

"Yeah. At least Scott and Rouge are there. I don't know anyone in my homeroom and don't really care to."

Mary Ann smiled at Kurt. He was so kind and he hardly knew her.

"So where's your next class?"

"Um here." Mary Ann handed Kurt her schedule. Kurt looked over it quickly and handed it back. Mary Ann folded it back up and put it in her back pocket.

"Ok. You ready for Chemistry?" Kurt asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure. Why not. Is there something about the teacher I should know about?"

"No. Its just chem. ain't my best thing."

Kurt smiled again, softly. He understood what it was like to be the new student all to well. He put an arm around Mary Ann's shoulder. They walked to the right and down the hall. There was an intersection up ahead. Kurt paused and looked around. When there was a break in the flow of students, Kurt led Mary Ann to the left then down a flight of stairs. The classroom was right across the hall from the stairwell. "Well this is it. I'll see if I can catch up with you later. Maybe for lunch. Have fun."

Mary Ann nodded her understanding and agreement. Kurt removed his arm and walked down the hall to the left. Mary Ann shook her head to clear it and walked into the Chemistry class only to fine it full of many of the same jocks form her homeroom and even more of their friends. Her shoulders drooped and she slowly walked to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me. My name is Mary Ann Sparks. I'm new here."

The teacher looked up at her. He realized how different she was from the rest of her classmates and smiled apologetically. "Of course you are. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere. I'll get you a book in a minute."

Mary Ann looked around the loud class. The only seats were in the front row. She took the front seat closest to the door, incase she needed to make a quick escape if need be. The teacher walked to a closet in from of her and pulled out a bright blue book with Chemistry written in the spine. He opened the front cover then closed it, quickly. Mary Ann laid her head down and hoped no one would bother her. The teacher put the book he had on her desk and she raised her head and set it on her folded arms.

"Ok class Let's quiet down. We have a lot to do."

The other students went back to their seats and gradually the chatter died down. Mary Ann slid down in her chair hoping her teacher wouldn't introduce her and pick her out of the crowd, like she didn't stand out already.

"Ok class. Today we have a new unit."

Mary Ann let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding and felt the eyes that were boring into her back, lift as the students got out notebooks. Mary Ann opened hers and retrieved her pencil from her bag. The teacher turned to the board and started to write, quickly on the board and boredom set in.

Class could not have been any longer. Finally, the bell rang and Mary Ann closed her notebook. She put her pencil behind her ear and gathered her book, folder and notebook. The other students sped out and Mary Ann didn't even stand up until they left. She walked into the hall and looked from side to side, trying to orient herself. She pulled her Schedule out from her back pocket. Public speaking. It was one floor down. The basement. Mary Ann folded up her schedule but didn't return it to her pocket. She moved into the flow of students and moved toward the closest stairwell.

The next floor down was even more crowded than the other one. Mary Ann found the closest room and got her bearings, somewhat. She started to fight her way down the crowded hall toward her room. Countless people bumped into her but just went on as if it were normal to almost knock someone down. Her class was at the end of the hall. She didn't bother to look around at the class; She didn't bother to look around at the students. She walked right up to the teacher, wanting to get the day over with.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?" his accent was heavy Russian.

"I'm Mary Ann Sparks. I'm new."

"Oh yes. Take a seat and I'll get you your books."

Mary Ann nodded and finally looked around the room. The desks were split into two groups on either side of the room. She sat in the back across from the windows. Students filed in, none of them she'd seen before. They all looked at her then went about their business. She sighed and laid her head down.

"Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann raised her head and found Kurt standing over her.

"Hey Kurt."

"You're in this class?"

"I guess."

Kurt smiled. He sat down next to her. "That's great! But watch out for the teacher. He's, well. Um…"

"I get it."

Kurt smiled again. He opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and people fell silent as the teacher stood and began his lesson. Kurt pulled out his notebook and started to write something. Mary Ann pulled her notebook out also.

"Students! We have a new member to our group. Mary Ann Sparks. Please make her feel welcome," the teacher said. He placed two large books on the deal in the front of her row and they were passed back to Mary Ann. She sighed and put them on the floor.

Kurt ripped the paper he was writing on out of his notebook, folded it and put it on Mary Ann's desk. He smiled at her then turned to pay attention. Mary Ann opened the paper.

Do you wanna stay with me tonight?

Mary Ann pulled out her pink ink pen and scribbled I guess underneath Kurt's note. She put it back on his desk and went back to her notebook, pretending to take notes. He read it and scribbled something down in reply. He folded it back up and waiting til the teachers gaze passed them by, til he put it on Mary Ann's desk.

Meet me in the front of the school. I'll wait for you. Need help finding anything else?

Mary Ann smiled and wrote My locker down quickly. She tossed it back on Kurt's desk just as the class burst out on an uproar over something to teacher had said.

"This happens all the time," Kurt said.

"Oh, great."

Kurt smiled again and said, "Let me see you schedule again. The locker number and combo are on there."

Mary Ann pulled it out from in between her folder and notebook and handed it to Kurt. He opened it up and looked it over. "Your locker is up by Jean's, where we were this morning. I'll take you up there after this class. My next class is that way anyway. Yours is to. Japanese. That's hard."

"Not really. I'm only taking it because I know most of it already. Do we have any other classes together?"

"Um," Kurt looked over the paper once more "Yup. Last period. Geometry."

"Gravy."

Kurt laughed and handed the schedule back to Mary Ann.

"What?" she asked.

"Is 'gravy' an Indiana thing?"

"Not really. It's a Mary Ann thing. My best friend use to say it a lot."

"Oh I see."

The class slowly quieted down and went on with the poetry lesson. Everything the teacher was trying to say Mary Ann knew by heart.

English class was longer than the Chemistry class. The class erupted in some sort of argument every 5 minutes. No one even looked her and Kurt's way. Finally the bell rang and the class filed out. Mary Ann followed Kurt back up the stairs and down a small hallway.

"So you're gonna meet me after school?"

"I guess. But I though we had last period together?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

Mary Ann smiled and walked beside Kurt silently. The hallway was quiet and not a lot of people seemed to use it. There were no windows or classrooms. No lockers, or fountains. In fact the wall were bare of the usual posters. Mary Ann tried to suppress a shudder that something was about to happen. Suddenly, ahead of them, the brunette haired girl he'd seem with Kurt seemed to appear from the wall. Mary Ann screamed and dropped her books. Kurt grabbed her arm to keep her from running and, for the first time, he didn't seem to remember who he was. Mar Ann felt his three fingers around her wrist and panicked even harder. She grabbed his hand and wrist and accidentally hit his watch. The holographic disguise faded and Mary Ann hit the ground.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

"Will she be ok Professor?"

"Yes, Kurt. She'll be fine. Luckily you caught her before she hit her head."

"What happened?" Scoot asked.

"Kitty phased through the wall and Mary Ann panicked. I grabber her wrist to keep her from running and she freaked when she felt my three fingers I guess. Then she hit my watch and fainted."

"Kurt you must be more careful."

"Well she is here now. Everything will be ok."

"What do you mean Professor? Is she going to stay?"

"Yes."

"But she doesn't have and powers," Scott retorted.

"Actually she does. And she knows about them. She can't control them, so she suppresses it.

"What is it?" Kurt asked with wonder.

"She can control electricity. Including lightening."

"Really? Wow."

"See why I want her under my tutelage not Mystique's."

"Yes. I still can't believe it."

"We should leave her alone to rest. Ororo will come in later and check on her. You all have some training to do."

There were groans and sighs all throughout the lavish room. Scott was the first to leave. Jean went to find Kitty, who was on the phone with her boyfriend. Kurt stayed behind.

"Kurt it's not your fault. Things like this happen. You must all be careful."

"I understand Professor. I just feel bad about it. At least she's safe."

"For now. Once Mystique finds her she'll be in danger."

"I see."

"Come now Kurt. A little training might help clear your mind."

"Sure Professor."

"Dinner will be ready by the time you're done."

Kurt perked up at the though of food and he slowly left Mary Ann's room. Professor X sat a box on the dresser with a note on top. He took one look at Mary Ann, who was asleep on the bed and left quietly. He rolled down the hall and passed Kurt's room just as Kurt was coming out. He had on his red and black uniform.

"Kurt I'd like you to wake Mary Ann up before dinner. Tell her she's welcome to join us. And keep your disguise on for a while. We don't want to frighten her again."

"Of course not Professor. But what about Ororo?"

"Mary Ann might feel better is you did it."

Kurt nodded his understanding then headed off don the hall to the Danger Room.

"Toad get in here!"

Mystique paced back and forth in her disguise as Raven Darkholme. Xavier had just acquired another mutant right form under her nose. Mary Ann Sparks would be a perfect asset to the Brotherhood. Right now Mystique had to find out all she could about the girl.

Todd Tolensky walked, or hopped, into the office. He squatted on the bare chair in the middle of the room in from of Mystique's desk.

"Do you now Mary Ann Sparks?"

"Yeah. We have homeroom together. She was sitting with Xavier's boy."

"I know. Kurt Wagner…"

"Your son?"

Mystique fell silent. Todd sank back and fell silent.

"Kurt Wagner," Mystique continued, "had taken her to Xavier's mansion."

"What's so big about her? Aside form her cool tattoo."

"She controls electricity. The Brotherhood could use someone like her on our side. She'd be of great se to us."

"Totally."

"You know what I want from you."

"Sure. But why don't you just call her into your office for a little talk tomorrow. She is anew student. It's not uncommon."

Mystique fell silent again and sat down behind the large desk. "Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you Toad."

"Am I done?"

"Yes. Go."

Todd stood up and turned toward the door. A fly was bussing around the room. Todd stopped, tracked it with one eye, the quickly flicked his tongue out and caught the fly in mid air.

Mary Ann slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She expected to see a blank white ceiling and panel lights. She was amazed by the light blue paint and beautiful chandelier. To her left there were glass Dutch doors that were open. She could see the red-gold sun set through the flowing curtains. At the foot of the bed, against the far wall, she saw a chest of drawers with a large mirror hanging above it. There was a white box with an envelope on top of it. She blinked and sat up slowly. To the right of the bed was a might table. There was a lamp and clock on the top shelf and magazines below. The clock said it was 6:00.

There was a soft knock at the door. Mary Ann looked at the back of it, afraid to speak. Her books were on a desk beside the nightstand. The door opened slowly and Kurt popped his head in.

"You're awake," he said quietly.

"Where am I?"

"At Professor Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"What?"

"You'll be safe here."

"Safe from what?" Mary Ann was beginning to become frightened again. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"The Brotherhood." Kurt came all the way in the room and slowly closed the door.

"Kurt I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not gifted. I don't know what the Brotherhood is and why I should be safe here."

Kurt pulled the chair from the desk over and sat in front of Mary Ann. She swung her legs over the bed and stared Kurt straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I had a horrible dream I guess After English you were taking me to my locker. We were walking down an empty hallway and that brunette haired girl I saw you with this morning appeared from the wall. Then you grabbed he and you only had three fingers. And the scariest of all when I hit your watch you turned blue and furry."

Kurt moved like he was gonna hold Mary Ann's hand but hesitated then stopped.

"Mary Ann. That wasn't' a dream. The girl you saw is Kitty Pryde. We call her Shadowcat.," Kurt rolled up his sleeve and touched his watch. His holo disguise faded and Mary Ann's eyes went wide. She didn't scream, only looked at him in stunned disbelief.

"Then is she can do that… what are you people?"

"We're mutants, like you. The Professor to here to help us control and learn to use our powers like yours."

"Wha… what power?" Mary Ann's eyes darted around the room and she pulled her legs up once again.

"Your powers to control electricity."

Mary Ann turned away from Kurt. He could see the tears running down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away.

"At least you could come have dinner with us," Kurt said softly. He hoped she would agree and see how normal he and his friends really were. "Then you can meet the Professor."

For a long moment nothing happened. Mary Ann was still crying and Kurt didn't know what to do.

"Please? You don't' have to stay. Just come meet everyone and have dinner. Then you can decide."

Mary Ann wiped her last tears away with the back of her hand. Kurt saw a brief spark between her hand and face, but Mary Ann didn't jump. The tears rolled down her hand and onto her wrist. They made her snake tattoo glisten. She uncovered herself and sat her feet on the floor. "Ok. I think I'm up for dinner."

By the time Kurt helped Mary Ann downstairs every one had gathered their food and was sitting down at the table together. As Kurt and Mary Ann walked into the kitchen people stopped eating and watched them.

"Hey Elf. How about you introduce your friend," Logan said as Kurt and Mary Ann joined them at the table.

"OH yeah. Guys, this is Mary Ann Sparks. Mary Ann this is the X-Men. Kitty Pryde, Evan Smith, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Rogue and Logan. Where's the professor and Storm?"

"They'll be a little late. Something with Cerebro," Jean answered.

The table fell silent as everyone started eating. Mary Ann barely touched her meal. She watched as Jean lifted a basket of bread across the table with her mind. And Logan using his claws to snag another burger. The group really seemed like a family. A family Mary Ann never had. She finished her small helping of slaw and friends then folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. She didn't look up when Professor X and Storm entered. They only open seats were next to Mary Ann. Storm sat her plate down them pulled the seat out.

"Hello. You must be Mary Ann," Storm said as she lowered herself into the chair.

"Um. Yeah," Mary Ann replied. She never felt so out of place in her life. Everyone was so close here. She was an outsider. Always has been, always will be.

"I hope you're enjoying our home."

"Yeah. It's really nice."

"Maybe you'll consider staying for a while."

"Maybe."

Mary Ann stood up just as the Professor sat his plate down.

"You must be Mary Ann."

"Yes."

"I'd like to talk to you this evening if that's ok."

Mary Ann nodded and picked up her plate. Kurt turned and looked at her, worriedly. His cheek were stuffed with food and his eyes sparkled. Mary Ann smiled softly at him.

"I'll be in my room." She pushed in her chair and went through the door to the kitchen. She sighed and put her dish in the sink.

Evan waited til Mary Ann was out of ear shot before he spoke up. "What was that all about?"

"What's so special about her?" Kitty asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is she really gonna stay?" Rogue asked.

The Professor raised his hand and everyone fell silent. "We must do everything possible to make her feel comfortable. She's in a new place and surrounded by new people. She could be a great asset to our group."

"We're not trying to make her uncomfortable. It's just she seems really cold to us," Rogue said.

"So did you when you first came. Still do sometimes," Kurt retorted.

The table fell silent again. Kurt seemed to have lost his appetite. He stood suddenly and carried his dish to the sink, like Mary Ann had. Then he bamfed out, leaving the group wondering.

Mary Ann threw her backpack in her bed and flopped down next to it. She opened the smallest pocket and pulled out one of her CD holders. She flipped through it and sighed. She pulled out the second one and found what she was looking for. The Beatles Rubber Soul. There was a nice stereo system to the left of her bed. She opened the CD drawer, set it on shuffle and put the CD in. With her music in, Mary Ann pulled out her torn up, ratty old journal and favorite pen and started to recall the past days events.

After a few minutes there was a soft knock at her door. She closed the journal and stuffed it in her bag. "Come in."

The door opened slowly with a creak and Kurt's head popped around the corner. He had a smile on his face but Mary Ann could tell he was worried. He stepped farther in and closed the door.

"Nice choice of music. I can't pick which album I like the best," Kurt said as he walked toward Mary Ann.

"Me to. I have everyone ever made. Used to have them on record to but I had to sell those," Mary Ann said, quietly.

Kurt sat down on the bed net to her. Mary Ann looked deep into his eyes. She felt around for his wrist and turned off his holo disguise.

"If we talk I want to talk to you. Not a hologram," Mary Ann said. She reached up and ran a hand along his cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it in both of his.

"You're not scared of me? Or repulsed at all?"

"No. Because I know you won't hurt me."

A tear streamed down Kurt's face. Mary Ann turned off the music and scooted closer to Kurt. "So what do the X-Men do really?" Mary Ann asked with a smile.

"Does that mean you're gonna stay?"

She nodded slowly and smiled warmly at Kurt.

"That's great! I'll go find the Professor right now."

Kurt kissed Mary Ann's cheek then ran out to find Xavier.

"Sir by now you know of the presence of Mary Ann Spark. I believe she would be a great asset to the Brotherhood. If you would give me permission to ass her to your ranks it would benefit our cause greatly."

Mystique stood in front of a dark figure. Her Raven Darkholm disguise was gone and her blue skin shone in the harsh white light she was standing in.

"Of course Mystique. I trust your judgement. Use any means necessary."

"Yes sir. I will." Mystique bowed low then turned about face and walked out of the light and back into her office at school. Her disguise reappeared and she picked her briefcase up off the desk. She turned out the lights and walked into the darkened waiting room.

"So what did the boss say?" a male voice said, quickly. There was a flash of sliver and Mystique felt a short breeze.

"Can't you sit still for just a moment, Pietro?" The breeze stopped and Mystique turned on the lights. Toad was on top of the sectaries desk. Lance was leaning against the door and Pietro Maximoff was sitting in a chair, legs bouncing.

"Ok. So what's up?" Pietro asked, again, legs bouncing faster.

"We have a new member to our ranks."

"Really? Where is he?" Lance asked, straightening. He looked around and behind Mystique curiously.

"She is not with us but I have permission to include her."

"Is it that new girl?" Todd got down from on top of the desk.

"Yes. She will be a strong addition to our ranks."

Todd nodded and started to leave.

"Meet me here tomorrow after school. All of you. I'll want you to meet her."

Todd waved his hand and disappeared. Pietro stood and followed, slowly. With one last look, Lance left to, leaving Mystique alone wondering what just happened


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

Professor Xavier's mansion was a buzz the nest morning with pre-school activity. Mary Ann got dressed alone then went on to the small balcony to watch the sun finish rising. She loved the fight between the reds, pinks and oranges of the sunrise and the blue of the day. She sighed contentedly then walked back in her room. As she walked out into the hall she was almost run over by Kitty, who was in a towel dripping wet. Mary Ann blinked then headed for the kitchen, where she knew she'd find Kurt. Rogue ran past her, following Kitty. She threw a good morning over her shoulder at Mary Ann then disappeared into her room. "What a strange group," Mary Ann said to herself.

She set off again toward the kitchen and was soon joined by Evan.

"Hey Mary Ann! I'm glad you decided to stay here. Where'd you move here from?" Evan quickened his pace and caught up with Mary Ann.

"Indiana."

"Where about?"

"South central. A small college community. You wouldn't know it.

"Bloomington? The home of Bobby Knight? Who wouldn't know of Bloomington?"

"The former home of Bobby Knight," Mary Ann pointed out. "I guess you do know it." She smiled at Evan, who smiled back.

Even held the kitchen door open for May Ann when the reached their destination. Kurt, Jean, Scott and Professor X were gathered around the table talking quietly. Logan was sitting by the window reading the paper and sipping on some coffee. They looked up when Evan and Mary Ann walked in. Their conversation stopped and there was an awkward silence before Kurt stood and greeted them. He grabbed his plate and went to get more food without another word. Evan picked up two plates and handed one to Mary Ann. She followed him to get food since Kurt was being so cold to her. She grabbed an orange juice and sat across the table from Kurt.

"Good morning Kurt."

"Hello. Sleep well?"

"Yes, very well."

Kurt smiled at her the started to inhale his second serving of breakfast.

"Mary Ann we leave for school in about 10 minutes. You're welcome to join us if you want," Scott said. He smiled at her then took his plate over to the sink.

"Ok. But just until I can get my car from Indiana. I'm having a friend drive it up then take the bus back."

Scott nodded then left the room.

"When you get home Mary Ann I want to talk to you about training your body to control your powers. And Kurt can show you the Danger Room if you'd like. I want you to start with no delay."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Have a nice day at school everyone."

Mary Ann sighed and took her plate and cup to the sink. She wasn't very hungry anymore. For some reason she felt uncomfortable about the coming day. She ran upstairs to get her backpack then came back downstairs just in time to catch up with everyone and ride to school, sitting next to Kurt. He put his arm around her and smiled, goofily. Mary Ann, and the rest of the car, couldn't help but laugh.

Mary Ann suffered through three classes before she came to Computer Sciences. Her teacher handed her something and told her to go to the Principle. She passed Kitty on her way out.

"Hey Mary Ann. Where you off to?"

"The Principle. I don't know why though."

"Ok. Cool. See you at lunch."

"Ok."

Kitty watched Mary Ann walk down the hall and disappear around a corner before she took her seat in the room. She didn't know what Mystique was up to but she figured it wasn't good. What is Mystique knew about Mary Ann's powers? Would Mystique try to lure Mary Ann into the Brotherhood? Kitty started her assignment but just couldn't concentrate. She closed her work and asked for a pass to the nurse. The teacher let her go and Kitty raced to the Principle's office.

Mary Ann was sitting in a chair reading something. Kitty plopped down beside her.

"Are you in trouble to?" Mary Ann asked.

"No. Just thought I'd keep you company. I'm ahead on the class anyway."

"Oh. Um… ok." Mary Ann smiled and put the magazine down.

The door labeled Principle Darkholme opened and a young man exited.

"Next!" a strong female voice called from inside.

Kitty's stomach tightened as Mary Ann stood up and walked behind the door. It closed slowly and Kitty was left alone in the waiting room, hoping she didn't need to call Scott or Jean.

Mary Ann clutched her books tighter to her chest. Principle Darkholme sat with her back to her desk. Mary Ann swallowed hard and stood behind one of the chairs, unsure of what to do. Her eyes darted around the office, not really taking anything in.

"Sit down, please," Darkholme said. Mary Ann sat down slowly as Raven Darkholme spun around in her chair face her. She smiled at Mary Ann, slowly.

"I know what you are Mary Ann. You don't' have to hide from me. I'd like to help you," Raven said, her voice deep.

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I could just go back to class."

"Don't lie to me Mary Ann." Raven stood up and as she did her disguise faed and Mystique appeared.

Mary Ann stood also and backed away slowly. "I'm happy with the Professor and Kurt and everyone. Very happy."

"But I can offer you so much more."

"I'm happy where I am."

"You'll be happier with the Brotherhood." Mystique came around the desk and sat on the front edge.

"Kurt warned me about you. I'm not coming with you."

"Yes you are."

"No!" Mary Ann's back was against the door. She fumbled for the doorknob as Mystique faded into Rave Darkholme again. Mary Ann opened the door and ran out through the lobby. Kitty watched her pass then looked into Darkholme's office. She was still sitting on the desk, smiling. Kitty stood and ran after Mary Ann.

Kitty searched everywhere for Mary Ann. She found her out front of school, sitting in a tree.

"Mary Ann. What happened?" Kitty called.

"Nothing."

The pure blue sky was suddenly alive with lightening. Mary Ann had burned a hole from the leaves and was shooting lightening bolts through it. The doors to the school opened and Kurt and Scott came running out.

"Kitty what's going on?" Scott asked as he ran up to join her.

"Mary Ann had a meeting with Mystique."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly and bamfed up to where Mary Ann sat on the limb.

"What happened?" he asked, softly.

"Miss Darkholme asked, in fact almost forced me, into joining the Brotherhood."

"Oh. And…"

"I told her I was happy with you and the Professor. She said I'd be happier with her. Then I ran out."

"You won't be. Trust me. She cares about no one but herself and her own personal gain."

**"I realize that. But still, she probably won't stop. You know that right?"**

Kurt breathed in deeply and then sighed. "All to well."

"Hey you tow. The period is almost over. Are you two coming down?" Scoot called. His hands were shading his eyes and he was looking up into the tree.

"Yeah. Hold on." Just held his hand out to Mary Ann. She hesitantly took it and they bamfed back to the ground. Mary Ann stumbled but recovered quickly. Kurt held her up and their eyes met. Something passed between them, though they both didn't know what. The bell rang and students ran out for lunch.

"You gonna eat with us, Mary Ann?" Scott asked, smiling

"I'll sit with you. I'm not really hungry right now."

"Fair enough. I've gotta get my lunch. Catch up with you later." Scott waved then ran back inside the school.

"I'll go hold the table. See ya," Kitty walked off toward the gymnasium.

"So… do you want to come with me to get my lunch?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"Sure since I have nothing better to do." Mary Ann bent over and picked her backpack up off the ground. Kurt put her arm through his and they walked back into school talking about nothing in particular.

Lance and Pietro watched Kurt and Mary Ann walk back into school together. Lance smirked at them and Peitro's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see why Mystique wants her so bad," Pietro said, sourly.

"Oh come on Pietro. Mystique is surrounded by guys. When Rogue left she was all alone again."

"But still, I don't see what the big deal is about her."

Lance sighed in frustration and leaned back into the lockers. Pietro crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He stood up straight and turned to Lance. "I'm gonna go talk to her. See you at lunch?"

"Sure."

Pietro walked off toward Darkholme's office and Lance went the way of the cafeteria.

Pietro ignored everyone else in the waiting room and stormed into Darkholme's office. She was out of her disguise and talking to a dark figure behind her.

"Ah Pietro, we were just talking about you," Mystique said.

"Great," he said. He crossed his arms over his chest again and leaned all his weight on his right leg and started to tap his left foot quickly. "You're wondergirl was just outside cooking up a storm."

"I know."

"Lucky for her the X-Brats saved her."

"I know."

"Give it up, Mystique. She isn't going to join us."

"O contraire my young Quicksilver," the dark figure said. His voice was smooth and deep.

"What do you mean?"

From behind Mystique a silver metal box floated onto the table. There was only one button on it. Other than that the sides were smooth.

"What, you gonna throw it at her?"

"No. Brainwash her," Mystique said, calmly.

"Cheap."

"No one asked you, Pietro."

Pietro's sneer faltered. "Fine. So ahead, ruin everything we've worked for." He turned quickly and slammed the door on the way out. The students in the waiting room jumped at the loud slam and watched Pietro storm through the waiting room. They all jumped again as Miss Darkholme called the next student into her office.

Pietro sat down at the table next to Lance and out his feet up. Todd pushed them off the table and Pietro glared at him.

"What did Mystique say?" Lance asked around a mouthful of food.

"She's going to brainwash her."

"Taking the easy way out," Todd said.

"Yup."

"Why don't you like her?"

"I just don't."

"Lame."

"Shut up!"

The table fell silent after that. A few minutes later Fred Dukes joined the, he looked around the silent table, shrugged then started inhaling his food.

Outside, the X-Men were engulfed in conversations on anything from training to movies and clothes. Mary Ann sat in between Kurt and Evan, who were talking about video games. Mary Ann didn't say anything. She kept her hands in her lap and stared at her feet and a caterpillar crawling on the ground. She didn't hear Kurt call her name. It took his shaking her to get her attention.

"Mary Ann, you ok?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"You wanna take a run in the Danger Room after school with me? It will clear your mind I promise."

"Sure."

Kurt smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. He could tell she was still worried about Mystique. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't sweat about Mystique. We'll look out for you now. You're part of the X-Men."

Kurt leaned back, but kept his arm about her shoulders. She blinked a few times and stood up. The table fell silent and everyone was looking at her. Kurt looked at her with his cheeks full of food. He had a worried look much like he had the night before when she walked out on dinner. She excused herself and walked back toward the school with her backpack slung over her left shoulder. She rubbed her tattoo and crossed her arms over her chest, tightly. She sighed and walked into the school. She sat down on a bench and pulled her journal out from her backpack. She flipped it open to a random page. She started reading, slowly.

_September 1, 2000_

_I don't know what to do. Someone found out about it, again. Where do I go now? I can't keep bumping around the country all my life in fear of being found out as a freak. All my life I've tried to fit in but for some reason people seem to know about my powers. They know something is wrong with me. I just wish I could find a group that would accept me for me. I know john accepts me, all of me, but he's only one guy. Plus he's not like me… at all. I just wish I could find one group like me. Or even one person. I have to go. I'm not supposed to he here and someone's coming. Play for me._

_TB_

She didn't notice Kurt as he sat beside her. He crossed his legs and sat facing her on the wide bench.

"It's hard, being new. I know. But it will get better."

"I know," Mary Ann said. She didn't speak in response to what Kurt said. She was responding to her journal.

Kurt put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She threw down her journal and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. She felt his fur under the hologram disguise and started to cry. Her tears were soaked up by Kurt's shirt. They represented so much more than pain. She was angry at the world for making her hide who she really was and yet she was happy she'd found the X-Men, and Kurt. Kurt pulled her close to him and held her tightly. For a long while they sat there, embracing. The bell rang to signal there were five minutes left in lunch. No one really used this hallway, so they were alone. Mary Ann stopped crying and sat back from Kurt.

"It's ok," Kurt said softly.

Mary Ann nodded and took Kurt's hand. He smiled at her and ran his free hand along her cheek to dry the last remaining tears. She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled back but hen kissed her more deeply. This time Mary Ann pulled back and squeezed Kurt's hand. They both didn't notice the rest of the X-Men watching and smiling at them. Scott took Jean's hand and walked the other way.

Later That Night

Scott sat on the couch in the rec. room with his head in his hands. Jean sat beside him, quietly. Professor Xavier sat across from them with Ororo and Logan. Scott had just told them about Mary Ann's run in with Mystique.

"This won't be all we hear from he on this matter. She wants Mary Ann and she'll try anything. They're lacking on good talent," Logan said.

"I know. But we can't always watch her." Scott said.

"I realize this. Logan, do you feel up to some substituting?" Professor Xavier said.

"Sure. Anything to keep out little Thunderbird out of Mystique's hands."

The Professor nodded. "It's late. You should get some rest. All of you."

Jean and Scott stood up and said good night. As soon as they left the Professor turned to Logan and Ororo.

"I feel that Mystique really wants Mary Ann. She's all along in a group of males. She'll stop at nothing to get Mary Ann away from us," Professor Xavier said.

"And from what I saw down in the Danger Room this afternoon, Mary Ann could be a great asset, to anyone," Logan said.

"Yes. She will be. Keep an eye on her you two. I feel rough times ahead of us."


	4. 4

**Chapter 4**

It was Friday, finally. Mary Ann's first week at Bayville was almost over. After Tuesday's incident with Mystique, the week was looking better. Now she was only one class period away from the weekend and finally getting her car back. Plus she got to spend the last period with Kurt.

Class had only started when Mary Ann had received a pass to Darkholme's office. She showed it to Kurt who told her not to go.

"I can't ignore it."

"Wait for me. I'll get out in a second."

"Ok." Mary Ann gathered her stuff and left. Kurt waited a few minutes before he asked to go to he bathroom. The teacher let him and he grabbed his books and ran out of the room. He took Mary Ann's hand and they slowly walked to Mystique's office.

"What do you think she wants?" Mary Ann asked.

"The same thing as last time. Hold on."

Kurt stopped outside a classroom and stuck his head inside. Logan sat at the teacher's desk. Kurt whispered to him and Logan joined them in the hallway.

"Whats up, Elf?"

"Mary Ann was called to Darkholme's office. I'm going to escort her down there and stay there until she comes out."

"I have a class," Logan dug around in his pocket and pulled out a communicator, "but don't hesitate to call. Ok?"

"Yeah," Kurt said as he looked at the communicator.

"Good luck."

Kurt nodded sharply and Logan went back into the classroom. Kurt and Mary Ann started back toward Darkholme's office.

No one was waiting in the chairs so Mary Ann left her backpack with Kurt and knocked on Darkholme's door.

"Come in!" she called.

Mary Ann looked back at Kurt. He didn't do anything but grip the communicator Logan had given him tighter. Mary Ann smiled at him and opened the door. Kurt felt his heart sink when she closed the door behind her. He stood up and began to pace.

"Hey Blue Boy. What are you doing here?"

Kurt looked up at the voice. Pietro, Lance, Todd and Fred were all standing in the doorway. Pietro didn't look too happy.

"I'm waiting on someone, Lance," Kurt replied through clenched teeth.

"If it's Mary Ann don't even bother."

"Why?"

"She's ours now."

Kurt growled but didn't do anything. He gripped the communicator harder and sat down. Lance, Pietro, Todd and Fred all walked passed him and went into Darkholme's office.

Kurt clenched his teeth harder and waited. That was all he could do now.

Mary Ann tried to stay as far away from Mystique as possible. She did notice, as Mystique worked on some paperwork, a small silver box on her desk. She just stood there, not knowing what to do.

She was pushed aside when the door opened behind her. She hid behind it as the Brotherhood walked in. Fred closed the door and they all stood in row. None of them had noticed Mary Ann.

"Well where is she?" Lance asked.

"Behind you," Mystique said without looking up.

They all turned and looked at her. Lance, Todd and Fred smiled and Pietro glared at her. She felt like an animal being cornered before being taken to the slaughterhouse. Mystique finally finished her work and stood up.

"Mary Ann, how nice of you to join us."

If it were possible, Mary Ann would have pushed herself harder into the corner.

"Please take a seat. We'd like to talk to you. All of us."

Mary Ann pushed her way between Pietro and Todd and sat down. She'd play their game, for now, as long as it got her out quicker. The four students turned again and lined up behind Mary Ann. Now she was stuck.

"I know out last meeting wasn't very pleasant. I'm sorry. I'd like to try again," Darkholme said.

"My answer still stands. I'm happy with the Professor and the X-Men."

"And Kurt," Lance said, chuckling.

"Leave him out of this."

Darkholme glared at Lance and he stopped laughing quickly.

"But I can offer you so much more. More power, more strength," Darkholme said turning back to Mary Ann.

"No."

"We have other means then."

It was then Mary Ann noticed the silver box sitting on Darkholme's desk. She didn't quite understand it but she was in trouble and she felt it. She started to look around for someway to escape but it was hopeless. Five to one odds were not good. She took a deep breath as Darkholme faded into Mystique.

"Boys, hold her."

Mary Ann started to panic when Todd came to stand beside her and push down into a chair. He held her shoulders while Lance tied her arms behind the chair. Then, as one, they all stepped back into a line.

Mary Ann started to struggle against the rope but it was no use. Mystique picked the silver box and put it directly in front of Mary Ann. A little window opened us and she closed her eyes expecting the worst. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes again. Mystique was smiling, evilly, at her.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Thunderbird," Mystique said, her voice dripping with anticipation. She flipped the switch on the back of the box.

The bell signaling the end of school rang but no one in the office moved as a long arm protruded from the box. It headed straight for Mary Ann. As it grabbed the top her head she screamed. She fell silent when the needles pierced her scalp. The last thing she remembered was Mystique laughing before Mary Ann became numb.

Scott and Jean were getting into Scott's car as the ground started to rumble. They looked at one another then ran back to the school.

"I hope that's not who I think it is," Scott said.

"Hold on. I'm getting something," Jean answered as she stopped. She held her hands to her and heard Kurt call out to her.

_Jean! Come quick! Mystique has done something to Mary Ann. I'll hold them as long as I can._

"It's Kurt. Mary An is in trouble."

Scott started running in the direction of the offices. They arrived and found Logan ready to cut opened the door.

"It's locked. I'm going in," Logan growled.

"Right. Let's do it."

Logan smiled and slashed the door apart and then all burst in. They found Kurt standing the large window. His face showed no emotion when he turned to face the other three X-Men.

"They're gone."

Logan walked over to the window and leaned out looking for Mystique.

"In a helicopter. I couldn't fight them. I could fight Mystique. I failed her."

Jean put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He turned his disguise back on and looked away from the window.

"I'm gonna go look for her," Logan said, almost to himself.

"Not without me!" Kurt exclaimed turning back to face Logan.

"Go home, Elf. You need rest. I'll contact you…"

"No!" Kurt interrupted.

"I'm not letting you go. I'll contact you if I find anything." Logan passed back through the office and the shredded door.

"Come on. Let's go home and see what the Professor says. Then we'll take it from there," Scott said. Scott and Jean waited patiently until Kurt had left the office before following him.

Kurt sat in the back of Scott's car quietly all the way home. He didn't bother to see the Professor when they reached the mansion. He just went up to his room and stayed there the rest of the night.

Scott and Jean took turns waiting up in case Logan contacted them or came home. Kurt spent the might on the small balcony attached to his room. He sat in his desk chair, wrapped in his comforter, staring into the sky. There was no moon and Kurt was virtually invisible.

By seven the next morning, nothing was known. Logan hadn't returned, or contacted anyone. The Professor and Jean also couldn't get a hold on her.

Breakfast was a somber gathering. Kurt said in his normal seat quietly. He wore his pajamas and was without his holographic image inducer. He ate very little and went back to his room to wait after breakfast, alone.

Mary Ann awoke and remembered nothing. The only things that coursed through her head was the Brotherhood. She sat up and found herself in a new outfit. It was a black bodysuit with orange a yellow trims. The sleeves ended in a point between her middle and ring fingers.

Todd crouched in a far corner. He saw Mary Ann was awake and smiled. He stood up straight, slowly, as if he'd been there a long time.

"Come on. Mystique wants to see you," Toad said.

Mary Ann climbed out of bed and followed Toad through hallways until they reached two large wooden doors. He knocked and the doors slowly swung open. He hopped through them and Mary Ann followed.

Mystique sat across the large room behind a desk. She smiled as Mary Ann entered and beckoned her forward. Mary Ann sat down in front of Mystique and stared straight ahead.

"You did a good job, Mystique. She is completely under our control," a voice said. It was the same voice that came from the dark figure in Darkholme's office. Smooth and deep.

"I'm glad you think so. Shall I show you her assets?"

"Not yet. Not with any of your students. Set out a little bait and see who comes biting."

"Of course."

"I'll leave it up to you Mystique."

Mystique turned to look at Mary Ann. Mary Ann just stared ahead. Her face was unyielding to any emotion.

"So how do you like your new clothing?" Mystique asked.

Mary Ann didn't answer her. She just sat there. Mystique started to laugh.

"Take her back to her room, Toad. We'll have to find some way to lure the X-Men here."

Mary Ann stood up and followed Toad back to her room. Toad closed her door once she was in and left Mary Ann alone. She stood there for a while then walked over to a small, barred window. She looked outside, not registering anything.

Wolverine lowered the binoculars a little before raising then up again. Mary Ann turned and disappeared away and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed the Institute and waited for someone to pick up. Kitty's voice answered, somewhat slowly.

"Hello?"

"Half pint, is Charles around?"

"Mr. Logan?"

"Yeah. Listen I need to talk to Charles."

"Ok. Hold on."

The line went silent for a few moments before Professor Xavier picked up another line.

"Logan. I hope you have good news."

"I do. I found her."

"Good. Come on home. We'll regroup and head out later."

"She doesn't seem to be in danger. Ok. I'll be home as quick as I can. Wolverine out." Logan put the cell phone away and revved his motorcycle's engine and sped away.


	5. 5

**Chapter 5**

Kurt jumped on Logan as soon as he pulled in the garage.

"Where is she?"

"Hold on, Elf," Logan said as he pulled off his helmet.

"Well?"

"I have to talk to the Professor first."

Logan started to walk off. Kurt teleported in front of him and Logan stopped.

"No, you'll talk to me first."

Logan sighed. "Come on."

Logan by-passed around Kurt and left the garage, Kurt in tow. Professor Xavier met then as soon as the door closed.

"Welcome home Logan."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Mary Ann is being held in some sort of run down mansion in the mountains. They made is too easy to find her. Something is up."

"When is it not?" Kurt asked. He held in the urge to change into his uniform and run off after Mary Ann, but he knew he couldn't to without Logan.

"Good point, Logan. I believe Mystique will want to show off her new recruit when we arrive."

"Yeah. Right now Mary Ann seems to be just fine. If they let look out the window she's not chained up anywhere."

"First you will rest. Everyone else run a simulation in the Danger Room. I'll set it to shoot electricity so you'll be ready."

"But Professor!" Kurt said.

"She's fine Kurt. Mystique isn't going to hurt her."

Kurt turned and started back for his room. "It's not Mystique I'm worried about. It's Pietro." He opened the door to his room but couldn't force himself to go in. He just threw his holo watch on his bed and headed for the Danger Room.

Pietro looked from side to side down the hallway. He stood in front of Mary Ann's door, hand on the doorknob. When he was sure no one had seen him he quickly opened the door and went in.

Mary Ann was sitting at a desk working on her homework, in silence. Pietro stood there and watched her for a while.

"Homework on a Friday afternoon?" he finally said, in his normal quick manner.

"Nothing else to do. Anyway I to train tonight and tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Mystique want me to."

"You're gonna do everything she tells you?"

"Yes."

Pietro sat down on Mary Ann's bed. She didn't stop working or pay any attention to him. He was a little annoyed by this but he didn't show it.

"So…" he said.

"Don't you have some home to do?"

"Yeah. But it's Friday. Lance and me are going out tonight. I wanted to see if you felt up to coming with us."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No. It would just be a good time to get to know each other."

"Let me think about it for a while."

"We leave in an hour."

"Ok. I'll think about it."

Pietro stood up and smiled at Mary Ann "We're going out again tomorrow night."

"Ok."

Pietro started at there for a moment then turned and quietly left. Mary Ann put her pencil down and walked to the closet. She was still in her new uniform and needed to change. She slid the mirrored door open and was amazed. There were so many different outfits there she didn't know where to start. She began sifting though them and half an hour later her room was littered with clothes and she had found the perfect outfit. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled. She had picked out a short leather skirt and a blue sparkly tube top. Over the top of that she had on a small baker's jacket. She smiled at her reflection, grabbed a matching purse she'd laid out and went to find Pietro and Lance.

Kurt ducked, rolled then teleported to the other side of the Danger Room. He teleported again to miss the electric bolt. Jean stopped on heading for Kitty and Scott deflected one heading toward Jean. Only Evan was missing, boarding with some of his friends. Kurt took time to catch his breath and watch the others. The longer the training went on the more his anger at his mother grew.

It was almost an hour and a half before the Danger Room shut down. Everyone stopped where they were and looked up tot he control room. Professor Xavier's voice boomed throughout.

"Ok. You all did well. Rest for a few hours then we'll see where we are."

"Professor!" Kurt called.

"Kurt, you're of no use to her all tiered. Anyway she went out with Pietro and Lance."

Kurt gritted his teeth and teleported out of the Danger Room and up to the Control Room. "Where is she?"

"You're not going, Elf," Logan said.

"Like hell I'm not! Where is she?"

"At the Vogue night club," Professor Xavier said, quietly.

"I'm going. Just to check on her. May be talk to her. I promise."

By this time the rest of the X-Men had joined them.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"Vogue. Mary Ann is there with Pietro and Lance," Kurt said through still clenched teeth.

"I was planning on going there anyway," Rogue said.

"Let's all go. Have a night out and keep an eye on her. We can't start a fight in a nightclub," Jean suggested.

The room was silent while the Professor thought about it. He looked to Logan, who looked away.

"Ok. Scott you look after everyone."

"Yes, sir."

"Other than that, have a nice time. You don't get enough breaks from life."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and teleported up to his room. He grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom to shower. He was out in ten minutes and back in his room.

Half an hour later Kurt met everyone, including Evan this time, down in the garage.

"We can't take my car. Too many people," Scott pointed out.

Just then the garage lit up as another car pulled up. It was a black Subaru Outback Legacy. The engine stopped and the lights were cut. The door opened and a young man got out.

"Hey. If this where Mary Ann Sparks is staying?" he asked.

Scott looked around then stepped forward. "Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm her friend, John, from Indiana. I'm here to drop off her car."

"Um, she's not here right now but you can leave the car here."

"Um, ok."

Just then another car pulled in behind Mary Ann's. Its engine didn't stop but someone got out.

"Come on, John! We gotta start home so I can go to work on Monday," a female voice called from the dark.

"Hold on Leah. I'll be there in a few seconds," John called back.

He stepped forward toward Scott. "Nice sunglasses. Are all of you mutants to?"

"Actually, yes. This is an institute for people with gifts."

"Out of all the places she could have chose, she stumbled into you guys," John said, smiling.

"Yeah. We're lucky to have her here to."

"She's accepted here. And happy. She told me in her last letter. Thank you for taking her in."

"You're welcome."

John threw the keys to the Subaru at Scott then turned and walked to the other car, which was still idling. It pulled out and sped off.

Scott looked around then back at the car.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind us taking it out," Kitty said.

"Probably not," Evan said.

Scott turned the keys around in his hand. She only had two key chains and one key. He threw them up in the air, caught them then walked toward to car.

"Let's go. The nights not getting any younger," Evan said enthusiastically.

The club was already in full swing by the time Mary Ann walked in on the arm of Pietro. She looked around in amazement as Lance found them a table. She put her purse down and grabbed Pietro's hand and made a beeline for the dance floor. Pietro came reluctantly but loosened up quickly. Pietro noticed Lance talking to a group of girls in a booth. They were all giggling. One stood up and followed Lance to the dance floor.

Mary Ann danced alone for a while, while Pietro just looked at her. Her swinging hips, wild hair small top. He soon joined her and they danced close to each other.

An hour after Mary Ann arrived, the X-Men walked through the same door. They all looked around then continued in. Rogue found some of her friends and left quickly. Jean and Kitty sat down at a table. Kurt looked out over the dance floor the he sat down to.

"I'll get some drinks," Scott said over the music. Evan volunteered to go with hi,.

Kurt continued to look over the dance floor, his neck straining to see Mary Ann.

Then he spotted her. Her strawberry blonde hair streaked with hot pink and her leather mini skirt had been pulled higher up. He looked at the man who had his hand on her thigh and his stomach dropped.

Pietro.

He stood up quickly, causing Jean and Kitty to stare at him. He looked straight at Mary Ann and Pietro. Jean and Kitty followed his gaze, then stood up to. Scott and Evan returned to the table and se the drinks on the table.

"What? Bad chairs?" Evan asked as he pulled one out and tested it.

"We found Mary Ann," Jean said, her gaze not leaving the dance floor.

Scott followed their gaze and set his jaw. Kurt stepped away from the table, grabbed Kitty's wrist and pulled her to the dance floor, as close to Mary Ann and Pietro as possible. It took Pietro a few songs to notice them. When he did he moved his hands and stopped dancing. He scowled at Kurt then led Mary Ann back to their table where Lance sat with a girl. Kurt left Kitty on the dance floor and followed them.

"What do you want Kurt?" Pietro asked. He looked at Mary Ann, who didn't seem to remember Kurt at all.

"What do you think I want, Pietro," Kurt growled.

"I don't really know what you want. I know you wouldn't start a fight here in the club."

"Let me talk to her."

"Who?"

"Mary Ann."

Mary Ann looked up from her lap at Kurt. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"No. I'm sorry. Should I?"

Kurt's whole body went limp. "It's me. Kurt? Kurt Wagner?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Pietro and Lance smiled at Kurt, who started to back away from the table. Lance started to laugh and Pietro soon joined in. Kurt just stared at Mary Ann, who stared back.

"Just leave, Kurt. She's our now," Lance said. This started another round of laughter.

Kurt turned and walked back to sit with Jean and Scott, who were talking about a movie they'd watch together yesterday in Scott's room.

"What happened, Kurt?" Scott asked as Kurt put his head on the table.

"She doesn't even remember me. Or us. At all."

"Complete brainwash," Jean said.

"Is there anything you can do, Jean?" Kurt asked, hopeful of some way to get Mary Ann back.

"No. The Professor and I talked about it. There isn't anything individually, I can do."

Kurt put his head back on the table in frustration and anger. Jean reached across the table and patted his shoulder.

They all three sat there until the club started to empty. Lance, Mary Ann and Pietro walked passed Kurt, Scott and Jean and that's when the voice boomed through Mary Ann's head.

"Kill the X-Men."

Pictures of the X-Men flashed through her head. She put her hands on the sides of her head and ran out. It came again.

"Kill the X-Men."


	6. 6

**Chapter 6**

Mary Ann stopped just outside the club door, shaking her head. Pietro and Lance joined her.

"What's up with you?" Lance asked.

"The voices. Kill the X-Men."

Lance and Pietro looked at each other. They'd never been ordered to kill the X-Men.

At that moment the pictures of the X-Men flashed through her head again. She turned and looked back toward the club. Scott, Jean, Evan, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt walked out and Mary Ann's face went blank.

By this time everyone else had left the club and the parking lot was empty. Only two cars were left. A black Subaru Outback Legacy and a 2001 red Pontiac Sunfire. The Brotherhood and the X-Men were alone. Pietro felt a shock and quickly let go of Mary Ann's hand.

Electricity crackled around Mary Ann's hands. The balls of electric light in her palms kept growing. Mary Ann held her hands down by her waist. Her fingers were spread toward the ground and thin bolts of lightening were jumping from each fingertip.

At that moment Kurt noticed Mary Ann. He started toward her, seeing that Pietro and Lance had backed away, but Jean stopped him.

"Look. I believe approaching her might be a bad idea right now," Jean said, hand firmly on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shrugged her hand off but didn't move.

Mary Ann slowly raised her hands above her head. She held her palms toward each other and the electric balls joined with a large flash. The X-Men strung out in a line watching her carefully.

All this time she had her eyes closed, feeling the electricity course through her body. Now she slowly opened her eyes and found her target.

Evan.

Slowly, she brought her hands down in front of her at arms length, palms still toward each other.

"Kill the X-Men" rang through her head. She nodded sharply and a smile grew on her face. They'd never know what hit them.

The person in her line of sight was Evan. Their eyes locked but she knew there was nothing he could do against her. As the ball between her hands grew to the peak of Mary Ann's control she threw her hands out and toward Evan. The electricity soared though the air.

It hit Evan square in his chest and knocked him back into the stairs with a bone crunching sound.

The blast drained Mary Ann almost completely and she slowly sank to her knees. Pietro rushed forward and picked her up before she fell to the ground. He held her in his arms and watch, with some amount of joy, as the X-Men rushed to help their fallen member. Only Kurt remained where he was, staring at Mary Ann, bewildered. Pietro let Mary Ann go when she said she felt strong enough to stand. Her eyes met and locked with Kurt and something in her head exploded as he turned off his holo image.

Mary Ann grabbed her head as memories of the part week came to her in pieces. She was fighting the chemicals in her head with all she had. When she screamed and fell to her knees again both Pietro and Kurt rushed to her side.

"She's not your concern, Blue Boy!" Pietro yelled.

"Yes she is!"

Mary Ann looked from Kurt to Pietro then shook her head continuously. She was so confused. Didn't know what to do. Who to trust. Where to go.

Suddenly, she stood, looked at Kurt for moment, turned and ran through the dark parking lot. Kurt just watched her run. Pietro cursed under his breath and pulled his cell phone and dialed the compound. Mystique answered quickly.

"Mystique," the voice on the other end said.

"Yeah. It's Pietro. Mary Ann just bolted. But she smashed Daniels."

"What!?"

"She totally blaster Daniels."

"I don't care about that! Where is she now?"

"Don't know."

"Damn it Pietro. The chemicals hadn't fully set in yet! She was fragile! Why did you take her out with you?"

"I didn't know! She came willingly."

"You and Lance get back here now. I'll look for her. You've already done enough damage."

"Right."

Pietro winced as Mystique slammed down the phone. He walked over to where Lance was leaning against their car smiling as the X-Men carried Evan back to their own vehicle, quickly.

"Come on. Mystique wants us back now. She's gonna go look for May Ann," Pietro said as he got into the car.

"I don't know why you just didn't go after her," Lance replied as he opened the driver side door and slid in.

"Because I didn't."

"Good enough."

Lance started the car and pulled away. They rode in silence for a while before Lance spoke again.

"She sure does pack some power."

"Yeah. If she gets mad at us we're screwed."

Lance only chuckled a bit and fell silent once again.

Mary Ann stopped quickly as she realized she was lost. She looked around wildly from dark building to dark building. This was one of the more imposing sections of Bayville. There were only a few people standing around outside.

She crossed her arms over her chest and slowly started to walk down the street. This was her home but she had been alienated over the past week.

The homeless people greeted her with wide-eyed stares and opened mouthed expressions. She stopped beside a group around a burning trashcan to warm her hands and was quickly pinched out. She stumbled backward into the gutter and stood there, mind racing. She closed her eyes and was engulfed in memories.

Kurt helping her find her classes.

Her first dinner with the X-Men.

Her meeting with Mystique,

Kurt, Kitty and Scott worrying about her.

The Danger Room.

Professor Xavier.

Kurt.

Her first kiss on the bench. His three fingered hands holding her close.

The silver box.

Mystique.

Lance laughing.

Pietro.

She shook her head and started to walk down the street again. She guessed it must have been one o'clock be the time she finally stopped. She was at the edge of a forest. Not knowing what else to do or where to go she sat down and leaned back against a tree. She wasn't there five minutes before she fell asleep.

Kurt watched in silence as Scott carried Evan into the medical room back at the house. He was followed by Jean and the Professor. As the door slid shut Kurt turned and faced Logan.

"What happened, Kurt?" Logan asked.

Kurt noticed that Logan didn't call him Elf. He lowered his eyes and stared at Logan's feet.

"I don't really know. We all came out of the club to find Mary Ann all charged up. I don't know why she picked Evan. After she seemed to be fighting the brainwashing. Then she ran."

Logan nodded. "No doubt Mystique's out looking her. She's too valuable for Mystique to loose now."

"Can't we use Cerebro to…"

"Only Charles can and he's busy right now."

"Logan please!"

"We can't. Not right now anyway."

"But why?!"

"Go to sleep Kurt. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I can't sleep knowing Mary Ann is out there!"

"She can take care of herself."

Kurt stared straight into Logan's eyes. "Not right now she can't," he said with feigned calm.

Logan stared back then his gaze softened. "I'll go look. If you stay here."

Kurt's gaze fell to the floor again before he teleported back up to his room. Logan waited until he was sure Kurt was gone before entering the medical room.

"Charles, I'm going out," Logan said. He looked at Evan, lying unconscious on the table. Jean flutter around him, checking monitors and making sure everything was running smooth. Scoot and Xavier were nearby, watching in silence.

"You're going to look for Mary Ann," Charles stated.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't bother. She's already with Mystique again."

The sun was rising but Mary Ann didn't notice. She only saw the dark figure approaching her. She knew who it was, and didn't move.

When the figure got close enough, Mary Ann stood up.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Mary Ann.,' the figure said. They finally stepped out of the shadows. It was Mystique.

"I'm sorry, Mystique. I don't know what happened," Mary Ann said. Her voice was monotone like she was reciting a boring poem.

"It's alright. Come back home with me."

Mary Ann blinked a few times hen looked at Mystique. Mystique smiled and held out her hand. Mary Ann took it, somewhat reluctantly.

"Good girl."

Mystique pulled a syringe out of her pocket and turned Mary Ann's arm over quickly. Mary Ann screamed and Mystique jabbed the syringe into Mary Ann's pale forearm.

"This will teach you to disobey the Brotherhood," she said.

Mary Ann quickly became weak. She heard Mystique whistle and a car pulled up. It was Lance. Mystique pulled open the back door and tossed Mary Ann in the backseat like a doll. Mystique crawled in next to Lance.

"Drive."

Lance peeled away and headed back toward the compound.

"Do you have to be so rough with her?" he asked once they were on their way. He snuck a look back at Mary Ann who was now sleeping in the back seat.

"She'll never learn if we don't teach her now."

"Teach her what? She's your doll. She'd do any damned thing you want. You don't have to break her to anything."

"Shut up, Lance. One more dose on Monday and she will be my doll. Right now she's still fragile."

"Fine. You're the boss."

"Just shut up, Lance. Shut up."


	7. 7

**Chapter 7**

Kurt woke up on Monday and prepared for school just like any other day. He knew there was nothing he could do right now. Better to see if Mary Ann was back at school.

When he entered the kitchen the conversations all stopped. His friends all turned to watch hi. He gathered his breakfast and sat down at the table. He looked around the table. Worried looks were all he saw.

"What?" he asked.

The table immediately went back into action. Kurt nodded to himself and started to eat his breakfast.

After third period, Kurt knew Mary Ann wasn't coming back to school. He started to worry and voiced his concerns at lunch.

"What if Mystique is holding her captive?" he said around a mouthful of food.

"Well that wouldn't be strange. You saw her at the club. She's a danger to everyone until she can control her power," Rouge answered.

"Plus she seemed fragile. Mentally. Like she was fighting the brainwashing," Kitty added.

"I know. By now Mystique has for sure drugged her again."

Kurt stood up and put his hand on the table. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Who?" Jean asked.

"Mystique."

"You can't!" Kitty exclaimed.

"She's my mother and I need to talk to her. I'm going."

Kurt left the table, his lunch virtually untouched. He walked back into the school and headed straight for Darkholme's office. He knew the secretaries would be gone to lunch so he turned off his holo disguise before marching into Darkholme's office unannounced.

Mystique was sitting behind her desk in true form eating her lunch. Someone was sitting in a chair in front of her, listening to her talk.

Mystique looked up when Kurt entered. She looked surprised but tried to hide it.

"Well, well, well. Mary Ann look whose here. Kurt Wagner."

The person in the chair turned around but wasn't really looking. It was Mary Ann. Her face was blank and her eyes were clouded over. Her hair was pulled tightly back except for her long bangs, now died hot pink, which hung beside her face. She wore her new uniform Mystique had given her.

"What have you done to her?" Kurt asked He stepped forward and stood beside Mary Ann, who'd turned around again.

"Drugged her. Made her my doll. What else?"

"You monster."

"I'm not the only monster in this room. Son."

Kurt winced at Mystique's words. He looked down at Mary Ann to see is she had any reaction. She just sat there staring straight ahead.

"I'm glad you're here Kurt. I wanted you to see this," Mystique said. She opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a syringe. She walked around her desk and grabbed Mary Ann's right arm.

"No!"

Kurt started to lunge at Mystique. She held the syringe his way and he stopped quickly.

"This is the last dose my little Thunderbird needs. Then she's mine permanently."

Kurt could only watch as Mystique stuck Mary Ann's pale underarm. He fought back tears as he saw the bruises and cuts that dotted her skin. Mary Ann didn't move at all after the chemicals were injected.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he knelt beside Mary Ann's chair. He took her hand and felt a small shock.

He looked back up at Mystique while she changed back into Raven Darkholme. She just looked at Mary Ann and Kurt harshly.

"Don't come back," she said.

The bell ran and Kurt heard the office's waiting room fill with voice.

"Get to class, Mr. Wagner."

Kurt stood up and left the office.

Darkholme leaned back against her desk. As much as she hated to admit it, Kurt's hatred of her, hurt. She turned to Mary Ann.

"Go home. I'll meet you there later. Take Lance and Pietro to. Hell, take the whole damned Brotherhood out. I don't care," Darkholme told Mary Ann.

Mary Ann nodded sharply. She stood up and started for the door.

"Wait."

Mary Ann stopped and turned back around.

"Do you love Kurt?"

"Kill the X-Men," Mary Ann replied.

Darkholme nodded slowly. "Of course."


	8. 8

**Chapter 8**

"Owww!"

Lance grabbed her right shin and started hopping around. He looked across the large training room at his opponent. Mary Ann was standing there holding her right hand out toward Lance.

"You're to slow Avalanche!" Quicksilver said. He was leaning against the wall in between them.

"How am I supposed to defend myself against that?!" Lance exclaimed.

"You're not. Move over. It's my turn anyway!"

Lance limped over to a chair and sat down. He peeled his boot off and started rubbing his shin again.

Pietro slowly walked into place. Mary Ann lowered her arm. She didn't want to hurt Pietro. At all.

A feral grin spread across his lips. "Come on, Thunderbird. Hit me with your best shot."

When Thunderbird didn't move, his smile faded. He put his left hand on his hip and glared at her.

"Come on, Thunderbird."

Still, she didn't move.

"Alright have it your way."

The grin returned and Quicksilver bolted forward. His right shoulder hit Thunderbird square in the chest. She flew backward but quickly regained her footing. Quicksilver saw this and redirected his attack. He slammed into her left side, sending her sprawling to the floor. She slid a few feet before she used her momentum to flip back on her feet.

Thunderbird held her right hand over her head, palm down fingers spread. Electricity started to jump from everywhere into her palm. With one smooth motion she lowered her arm and threw her hand toward Quicksilver. The electricity shot out of her hand and hit Quicksilver in the stomach. He flew back and slammed hard into the far wall. He sunk to the floor, breathing hard, eyes wide.

"I think that's enough for today!" Lance called from the far side of the room.

The weekend had come again. Kurt sat on his deck and watched the setting sun. He reflected in the past few weeks. It had to be one of the hardest time, and best, in his life.

Did he really like Mary Ann? Or was it just a crush. She seemed to like him. A lot. They were happy together.

He turned around and watched Kitty phase through his door. She said she might come see him. He turned back to the sun and Kitty soon joined him.

"We're all gonna watch a movie in a few minutes. Wanna come?" Kitty asked. She leaned on the railing next to Kurt and smiled his way.

"No," Kurt replied, simply.

"Come on. It would be nice to have a distraction for a while."

"Shut up Kitty."

Kitty didn't take offense to Kurt's abruptness. He was like a walking time bomb. One week and they had done nothing but train. Kitty was starting to want Mary Ann back to, if not so that everything would return to normal again.

"Well the offer stands."

"Thank you. I'd much rather be alone right now."

"Ok."

Kitty put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and paused as she left him alone again on the deck. She phased back through the door and Kurt closed his eyes, blocking out memories.

Not a few minutes after Kitty left there was a knock on his door.

"I said I don't wanna see the movie!" Kurt yelled.

"Open up anyway!" Scott called back.

Kurt teleported to the door and slowly opened it. Scott was on the other side suited up.

"You're not ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?"

"The Professor finally decided to move in on the Brotherhood. Jean's gonna stay behind with Evan. So you ready?"

"About fucking time!" Kurt said. He turned off his holo watch and was ready to go.

Back in her room, Mary Ann sat on her bed, working on her homework. Pietro was sitting at her desk, watching Mary Ann's every movement. She was aware of him but didn't acknowledge his presence.

Finally, she slammed her Japanese book shut and looked at Pietro.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing," Pietro answered, leaning back in the chair.

"Then leave."

"Why?"

"Number one, this is my room. Number two, I can't concentrate with you staring at me."

Pietro lowered the chair back to the ground. "Really?" he asked. A grin started to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Yes."

Pietro stood up and crawled onto Mary Ann's bed, next to her.

"Get off my books and off my bed," Mary Ann said, slowly.

He ignored her and lay down on his side.

"Don't make me push you off," Mary Ann quietly threatened.

Pietro sat up a little and whispered in her ear. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" she whispered back.

Mary Ann turned her face toward Pietro, who was propped up on his right elbow. With his free hand he caressed the right side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards Pietro. He felt a spark when their lips touched but charged right through it.

Mary Ann sat back us and looked at Pietro. He smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Lay down. You're tiered. We trained hard," Pietro encouraged. His smiled grew as Mary Ann put her books away. Pietro rolled over on his back and put his hands behind his head. Mary Ann dropped her bookbag on the floor and lay down next to Pietro. He put his right arm around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his torso and almost immediately fell asleep.

Shadowcat watched Nightcrawler as they flew toward the Brotherhood's compound. His legs were bouncing and he was gripping the arms of his chair.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" he asked, rather loudly.

"Sorry, Elf," Wolverine answered.

"It'll be ok, Nightcrawler. Don't' worry," Rogue said from behind him.

Nightcrawler released his grip on the arms of his seat and ran his hands through his hair. His eyes darted around the Blackbird's cabin before he stood and walked to the rear compartment. There he paced back and forth alone trying to burn off some of his excess energy.

"Alright. We are in sight of the compound. Prepare to land," Cyclops announced.

Nightcrawler teleported back to his eat and strapped in. Wolverine guided the jet in for a smooth landing close to the compound. Nightcrawler was the first out of his seat and out of the jet. Soon Wolverine, Cyclops, Shadowcat and Rogue joined him.

"So, do we just, like, walk in?" Shadowcat asked, putting her hand on her hip in confusion.

"I guess so," Rogue answered.

"Mary Ann was on the other side. She might not be now though," Wolverine said.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go X-Men," Cyclops commanded.

They followed Cyclops and Wolverine around the back of the compound and into an unlocked door.

"It's to easy. No alarms, no locks. It's like they want us to find her," Cyclops said quietly as the walked down and empty hall.

"It's like they're expecting us," Shadowcat added.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rogue said.

They walked on a little more before Nightcrawler stopped. He looked into an open door and saw a large, all white, brightly lit room. Thunderbird was standing in the middle of the room with the rest of the Brotherhood spaced evenly on each side of her.

"Guys, I found her," he said.

The rest of the X-Men stopped and crowded around Nightcrawler, gazing into the room.

Nightcrawler was the first to enter, followed closely by the other. They spread out behind and beside him evenly.

"What took you guys so long?" Quicksilver said from his position on Thunderbird's right side.

"Get lost?" Avalanche asked. The Brotherhood all started to laugh. Including Thunderbird.

"Let's drop em now!" Toad called.

"No. WE wait for Thunderbird," Avalanche commanded.

"Does she even know what she's doing?"

"Of course I do!" Thunderbird yelled.

She flipped her fingers back and held her palms to the ground. Immediately, electricity started jumping for her palms to the ground and back again. She started to yell as the energy grew. No one moved, afraid of what she'd do. Without Jean, the X-Men were unprotected for an energy blast.

Shadowcat and Rogue took a few steps back, leaving Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Wolverine ahead of them. Nightcrawler brought himself up to full height, ready for the blow.

Slowly, Thunderbird brought her hands around front. She held the ball of crackling electricity and looked at it. She raised her eyes and smiled at Nightcrawler.

"Bye, bye Blue Boy," she said, sweetly.

Thunderbird flicked her palms up and out. The ball of energy she has contained flew at Nightcrawler. He had barely enough time to drop and roll away. The electricity flew by and harmlessly out into the hallway.

"Quicksilver, close the door!" Thunderbird commanded.

There was a slight breeze then the door slammed shut with aloud echo before anyone noticed Quicksilver had moved.

Again, everyone was still. Nightcrawler watched Thunderbird. Thunderbird glared at Nightcrawler.

"Kill the X-Men." The voice returned to Thunderbird's head.

"Of, course, sir," Thunderbird said out loud. Quicksilver gave her a funny look and Avalanche just shook his head.

Thunderbird slid her right foot behind her. She raised her right shoulder and dropped her left side toward the ground. She brought her hands close to her right hip and started to yell again. Another ball of energy started to grow between her hands. She smiled again and let the electricity grow a little larger before bringing her hands quickly in front of her and releasing the ball toward Nightcrawler. This time he teleported out of danger behind the Brotherhood.

Thunderbird roared in rage and spun on her heels to face Nightcrawler. His face was very grave as they faced each other.

"Why can't you just stand still?" she roared. She charged toward Nightcrawler and tackled him to the ground. He used the momentum to flip her over his body as he rolled onto his back. She screamed and landed hard on her back. She rolled to her left and stood again quickly just as Nightcrawler got to his feet. They started to circle each other, Thunderbird faking attacks. Nightcrawler stood his group not wanting to fight her.

By this time the Brotherhood and X-Men had circled around Nightcrawler and Thunderbird. The only side cheering though was the Brotherhood.

When Thunderbird thought Nightcrawler had dropped his guard she went in for the kill. She drover her right shoulder into Nightcrawler's stomach and they both fell out of the circle. Thunderbird put her right knee on Nightcrawler's chest and pinned him to the floor. She put her hands to each side of his head, barely holding them away from his skull. She started to charger up and smiled evilly at him.

"Mary Ann, please stop!"

Nightcrawler heard the popping and crackling grow louder right by his ears. Soon it was all he heard.

Suddenly the buzzing in his ears was gone and the pressure from his chest had been lifted. He was drug to his feet by Wolverine and saw Thunderbird and Shadowcat rolling away from where he had been laying. They stopped in the middle of the room, Thunderbird on top. She sat up and punched Shadowcat squarely in the face.

The Brotherhood cheered as the jogged over to join Thunderbird as she stood up. Quicksilver hugged her and kissed her cheek. Nightcrawler saw this and his heart dropped. HE watched Shadowcat stand up with help from Cyclops and Rogue. Wolverine joined them and her eyes narrowed toward Thunderbird.

"Let's go. It's no use now. She's to far gone," Wolverine said. He followed Cyclops, Shadowcat and Rogue out of the large room. He stopped at the door. Nightcrawler was still standing there, staring at Thunderbird and Quicksilver.

"She's ours now, Crawler," Quicksilver said mockingly.

Nightcrawler flinched at this statement and took a step backward.

"Why don't you just leave?" Thunderbird asked.

Quicksilver smiled at Nightcrawler then leaned over and kissed Thunderbird.

"Just leave," Avalanche said, smiling.

Nightcrawler turned and walked out without looking back.

When the Brotherhood was alone Thunderbird pushed away from Quicksilver and punched him in the jaw.

"Damn it, Mary Ann. What the hell was that for?" Pietro said rubbing his left jaw.

"You horny piece of shit!" she yelled.

"Sorry. I though you liked it!"

"Fuck off!"

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Lance said stepping in between the two.

"Fuck it! I don't have time for this!" Mary Ann said. She pushed past Lance and Pietro and left the room from a hidden door. She stormed through the empty halls toward the garage. Todd hopped after her.

"Wait Mary Ann! Where are you going?" he called as he came down the hallway.

"To finish the job I'm to do," she answered not stopping.

"Oh. Ok. Be careful."

Mary Ann just grunted. She grabbed a helmet off the garage wall and hopped into a motorcycle.

"You know how to ride?" Todd asked. He stepped in the doorway and pushed a button to open the garage door. It rose and moonlight spilled into the dark garage.

Mary Ann slipped the helmet over her head and revved up the engine. She sped away without answering Todd.


	9. 9

**Chapter 9**

The X-Men exited the Blackbird slowly. Ororo and Professor Xavier joined them in the hanger for a debriefing on what had happened. Kitty's nose has stopped bleeding but she was still a mess.

After the meeting Kurt went back to his room alone. He returned to his deck and watched the full moon. Clouds rolled by and bats flitted about but he didn't notice.

When a small motorcycle pulled into the driveway and up to the house he did take notice. The rider turned the engine off and disembarked. They removed their helmet and placed it on the seat. Kurt immediately recognized her.

It was Mary Ann.

Mary Ann looked up at the large house and smiled. They wouldn't know what his them.

She walked right through the door and stood in the large entry hall. It was deserted but she heard a TV off to her right. She heard laughter form the same direction and decided everyone must by sitting in the living room. She was about to move that direction when she heard footsteps on the stairs in front of her. It was Kurt.

"So you came back?" Kurt asked as he descended the steps.

"Only to destroy you," she replied.

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck."

Kurt joined her on the floor. "You will. You're on our turf now. Alone."

"I don't need the Brotherhood. They're all incompetent slobs."

"Glad you feel that way. To bad you're not coming back to the X-Men."

"Soon there will be no X-Men to return to."

"Yeah right.

At that moment Kitty appeared at the top of the stairs. She dropped her book when she saw Mary Ann.

"I see your nose has healed."

Kitty didn't say anything. She just stood there and stared.

"Come on, Mary ann. Why are you here?" Kurt asked. He was trying to draw Mary Ann's attention away from Kitty.

"To rid the world of puny mutants so the strong will conquer."

"In English please."

"To kill the X-Men."

Mary Ann's right hand balled into a fist and started to spark. Kurt dropped his holo image them stood to face Mary Ann.

"Not while I'm here," Kurt said grinning.

Kitty quickly picked up her book and started back the way she had come. Mary Ann let her go. She'd deal with her later. Best to get the biggest obstacle out of the way first.

Kitty screeched to a halt and started pounding on Logan's door. A bedraggled form slowly turned the doorknob from inside and pulled the door open.

"What do you want, Half-Pint?" he asked, gruffly.

"Mary Ann's downstairs with Kurt. She says she's going to kill us."

"Shit. Go wake up the Professor. I'll go handle this."

Logan left his room without a second thought. He went downstairs the back way hoping to sneak up on Mary Ann from behind.

When he reached the first level he slowly walked toward the entrance hall. He could hear Mary Ann and Kurt talking. Mary Ann's hand sizzling and popping with energy.

"I've had enough of this!" Mary Ann yelled.

Logan knew if he was going to do something, he'd better do it now. He crept forward slowly until he was standing behind Mary Ann. He hoped he hadn't caught Kurt's eye. Logan gritted his teeth and charged toward Mary Ann as she raised her right hand in the air. She had no time to turn around before Logan grabbed her around her waist and drug her to the ground. All the energy dissipated from her hand as she struggled against Logan. He pinned her hands down and waited for the Professor to show.

Professor Xavier, Kitty and Ororo quickly joined them. The noise had woken everyone up and they now stood at the top of the stairs. Logan drug Mary Ann to her feet. She fought him all the way. Jean came down the staircase ans joined the Professor.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Kitty asked.

Jean put a hand on the Professor's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Bring her closer, Logan."

Mary Ann stumbled forward and fell to her knees. The Professor put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes as well. The hall fell silent and was only broke with Mary Ann's scream.

"You're hurting her!" Kurt yelled.

Mary Ann fell silent and the Professor let go of her. Both he and Jean look worn. Scott came down the stairs and stood next to Jean. Mary Ann slumped to the floor and, against his best judgement, Kurt rushed to her side.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, quietly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Purged her mind of the drugs. It had to be done. When she wakes up she should be as good as new."

Kurt looked at Mary Ann's sleeping form. "Really?"

"Yes. She will have no recollection of the Brotherhood."

Kurt smiled and picked Mary Ann up. "I'll take her to her room." Without saying anything more he teleported up to the Mary Ann's room. He used his tail to open her door and walked in slowly. He set Mary Ann down on her bed and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and left her alone.

"She what?"

Toad cringed as Mystique roared at him.

"She left. Said she was going to finish her job."

"Damn it! Why did you let her go?!"

"I sure wasn't gonna stop her!"

Mystique turned away and fell silent.

"She's gone. I'm sure by now Xavier has got rid of everything in her mind. Damn it! She was everything to us!"

"Maybe someone new will come along."

Mystique spun around and grinned at Toad. "Yes. Of course." Her grin quickly faded and Toad started to back away.

"I'll just leave now," he said slowly.

Mystique picked a statue up off her desk and threw it at Toad as he left quickly.

The nest morning Kurt was at Mary Ann's bed when she awoke. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

"All I remember is getting a pass to go see the Principle. After that it's all a blur."

Kurt kissed Mary Ann's cheek. "Don't' worry. I'll fill you in soon enough. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Hold on."

Kurt went over to the door, popped his head outside and spoke to someone. When he was done he returned to his chair.

"Kitty will bring us some breakfast."

"Oh. Ok."

"So how do you feel?"

"Tiered. You can start telling me what happened."

"I could, couldn't I?"

"Yes. It would be nice."

"How about after breakfast."

As if on cue, Kitty opened the door and walked in with a tray of food. She sat it down on a table and left silently. Kurt helped Mary Ann to a chair and started to tell her about the past few weeks.

THE END


End file.
